For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-53098 has proposed an optical wiring board in which a plurality of adapters are arranged along a vertical direction. In this optical wiring board, a optical fiber cord connected to the adapter is supported by a gripping member, rises after sagging along a downward guidance bending part to be suspended by a suspension means. This intends to stably hold a U-shaped extra length wiring part of a connection side optical fiber cord between the downward guidance bending part and the suspension means.